1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of producing an adhesive sheet for skin, cosmetic methods and adhesive sheets for skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Direct printing on substrates having low ink absorbability such as plastic sheets encounters a problem that the substrates repel aqueous inks generally used in ink jet printing.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-276670 solves this problem by applying inks to an ink absorptive alumina hydrate layer stacked onto a transparent film having low ink absorbability.